The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, an information storage medium, an image processing method, and the like.
A digital camera or a video camera that allows the user to select a still image shooting mode or a movie shooting mode has been known. For example, a digital camera or a video camera has been known that allows the user to shoot a still image having a resolution higher than that of a movie by operating a button when shooting a movie.
For example, JP-A-2009-124621 and JP-A-2008-243037 disclose a method that generates (synthesizes) a high-resolution image from low-resolution images acquired by the pixel shift process.